Welcome to Hell
by Princess Annalyn
Summary: Cagalli entered a school for the rich. There she met the most arrogant guy alive who will make her life a living hell.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

**Cup Noodles**

Sitting on the side of her bed, a young girl with braided blond locks held her aching stomach. It didn't just hurt. It HURT so badly. She tried lying with her back flat on her bed covered with blue sheet, it still hurt. She curled up, it still hurt. She was no longer moving, it still hurt.

Poor girl. She hadn't eaten anything that day. That's why, her stomach was really aching.

* * *

Amber eyes fluttered open, she lazily checked for the time. It was quarter to 8. Her eyes grew wider. She jumped out of her bed and went straight to her cabinet where her clothes are placed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She took off her pajamas and wore the new set of clothes. There was no time to take a blonde girl got her bag then ran as fast as she could while she untangled her hair. It was already five minutes before 8, she was surely going to be late on the first day of her college life.

Meanwhile in Arcangel Academy, all the girls were screaming like they were crazy as they saw the four familiar cars making their entrance. They followed them in the parking area. A silver haired guy with piercing blue eyes went out of the white car. He was wearing a dark green polo and a pair of jeans. A blonde tan guy with purple eyes wearing a yellow shirt and pants came out of the green one while a brunette with amethyst eyes from the blue car. He was wearing a blue polo with a white shirt under it and a blue haired guy with mesmerizing emerald eyes came out from the red sports car. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and there was a red band on his forehead.

The four of them walked side by side with each other as they entered the main building and find their classroom. They walked inside the room and settled themselves on the seats at the back. The silver haired guy was glaring at the giggling girls while the tan guy seemed to be enjoying the attention. The other two looked like they didn't noticed the people around them.

The bell rang and a middle aged woman with eyeglasses entered the room. "Good morning class, my name is Natarle Badgiruel and I will be your professor in Math 17 this semester", the black haired teacher introduced herself then the door went opened. Everybody looked at the blonde girl including the four students at the back. The bluenette smirked as he observed the newcomer. Her hair was messy and her clothes didn't suit a girl of her age. She actually looked boyish except for her long blond hair.

"Why are you late, Miss?", the strict professor asked with an eyebrow raised. The blonde girl could not look at the professor nor to her classmates. She was too embarassed so she decided to stare at the floor.

"What is your name and why are you late?", Ms. Badgiruel asked again.

"Ca... Cagalli Hibiki, Ma'am", she answered nervously while the other students laughed at her. Ms. Badgiruel glared at them and told them to shut up then faced the latecomer again.

"And you are late because?", she asked. "Er... I... I... Uhmmm... I er... overslept, ma'am", the blonde girl answered. The strict professor raised an eyebrow and looked at her murderously.

"You come in late in my class because you overslept? You're no longer a kid, Ms. Hibiki. You should be responsible enough to wake up early so you wouldn't be late for school. Why do you think your parent sent you to school? To learn something? I don't think so. If they want you to learn something, then they could have just bought some books. All the lessons can be found in the books. Sending you to school serves as a training for you. And coming to school on time is part of that training. If you already graduated in this university and found work, you should always come on time or else you'll lose your job, did you get it Ms. Hibiki?", Ms. Badgiruel scolded her.

"..."

"Did you get it, Ms. Hibiki?", the professor repeated.

"Ah... Yes ma'am", she replied.

"Since this is just the first day of school, I'll let it pass for now. But don't you dare be late again, or else, I will not let you attend my class", she said.

"Thank you, ma'am", the student replied.

"Okay, take that seat at the back".

Cagalli turned to look at the vacant seat and noticed the blue haired guy who was smiling slyly at her beside it. She let out a sigh then walked towards the chair and sat on it.

* * *

It was now their lunch break, Cagalli decided to go to the powder room to fix herself. She washed her face and braided her hair. After that, she headed towards the locker room to place some of her stuffs there. When she opened it, she found a black envelope. She opened it to reveal a black paper with a note in it.

-**WELCOME TO HELL**-

She was surprised and wondered who placed that note in her locker since she didn't know anyone in the campus yet. She never had the chance to have a chit chat with her classmates before the classes started since she was late in her first class and she had no vacant period before her other classes so she was just in time in those. Setting that thought aside, she went to the cafeteria because she was already hungry.

When she entered the building, all eyes were on her. Some were whispering to the other students there. Although it bothered her, she walked towards the counter to buy some food only to be blocked by a group of girls.

"So, I heard that you received a black note", the pink haired girl said. She was wearing a fitted blouse and a mini skirt.

"You mean this?", Cagalli asked as she showed her the black envelope while the other girl smirked.

"Yes, that's it. Do you know what that means?", the girl asked with her eyes shook her head.

"No, I don't", she answered innocently.

"As expected from a dumb girl", she said with a mocked laugh.

"Hey, what's your problem? Why are you insulting me?", Cagalli asked angrily.

"As what the note said, Welcome to hell", the pink haired girl replied.

"Ah, so it was you who placed this in my locker!", Cagalli shouted but the girl just laughed at her.

"Stupid! Everybody in this campus knows who gave you that black note", she continued laughing then started to walk away. The other girls followed her.

"Wait!", Cagalli called. The group of girls stopped walking and faced her.

"Yes?", she replied.

"Who placed this in my locker?", she asked while the pink haired girl smirked.

"I did", a voice behind her said. She looked at the guy and saw her seatmate in her first class that day , the blue haired guy.

"You?!", she repeated while glaring at him.

"Unless you are deaf or you're just stupid, I said it was me who placed the black note in your locker", the guy said mockingly.

"But why?", she asked her voice was faltering.

"You really are stupid, neh? He is Athrun Zala, the most famous and richest student in the campus. He's giving those black notes to those people he doesn't like", the pink haired girl butted in.

"Just because you don't like us, you're sending us these notes? What kind of person are you? Are you even a human?", Cagalli retorted.

"You don't have the right to speak to me like that", he eyed her murderously.

"And why is that?", Cagalli asked sarcastically.

"Because I said so", he answered. The next thing he knew, his handsome face met Cagalli's fist then she ran away. Once she felt that she was far enough, she finally stopped.

Cagalli gritted her teeth as she unconsciously crumpled the envelope in her hand. She already forgot that she was hungry.

She walked towards the rooftop to unwind. She loved going to the rooftop because there, she could think properly.

She was relieved to see noone in the rooftop. From there, she could see the beautiful city infront of her. The scenery made her smile but she couldn't help but frown upon remembering about the pink haired girl and blue haired boy earlier. She didn't even know the name of the girl.

"Stupid pink haired brat! Stupid Athrun Zala", she shouted to noone then let out a sigh. Then she heard somebody chuckled. Her eyes widened in surprise then slowly looked at her back. Sitting on the top of the door was a brunette haired guy. He recognized him as the boy who was sitting beside the bluenette guy beside her in their Mathematics class. She blushed due to embarassment. The guy jumped down and walked towards her.

"Ms. Hibiki, right?", he asked.

"Ye... Yes", she answered reluctantly.

"My name is Kira, Kira Yamato", he introduced himself then extended a hand towards Cagalli.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Yamato", she replied then shook his hand which made her blush even more. His smiling face wasn't helping at all.

"So what's up with the pink haired brat and Athrun Zala?", he inquired.

"Uhmmm... It was nothing", she replied and Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Now, really? You wouldn't say what you said earlier if it was nothing", Kira replied.

"Er.., just forget about it, please", Cagalli said.

"Alright, if that's what you want", he said.

"Uhmmm... Did I disturbed you?", she asked a bit worried but was relieved when Kira shook his head.

"No".

They stayed there until classes resumed but they did not go to their classroom together. Yes, during their conversation, they found out that they were classmates in their next class. They decided to keep their unexpected rendezvous a secret.

Cagalli went back first. Luckily, her arrogant seatmate in Math wasn't there.

After a few minutes, Kira finally arrived. But he was not alone beside him was Athrun Zala and their two other friends which surprised her but she still managed to glare at the bluenette which he returned with a smirk. Kira was not even looking at her, he just went straight to his chair.

After class, Cagalli went home straight. She was already starving. When she arrived home, she went to the kitchen and look for some food but there was none. She take a look in the refrigerator to find out that it was empty. She opened the cupboard, and still, there was no food in it.

"Ma! Pa!", she called for her parents but there was no response.

She went to their room but they were not there so she went to her room.

And that's the reason why she was so hungry.

She sat up again then she got her purse and took her allowance for lunch. She went to the nearest store and bought a cup noodles. She didn't know how to cook.

On her way home, she heard her name being called so she looked at the direction of the voice.

_to be continue..._

-elgnis berserker

* * *

AN: Please Review^^ My friend will be the one doing the next chap...^^...


End file.
